Beginning the Clans
by Smokewisp
Summary: The first four Clans,SleekClan,TigerClan,SpottedClan,and LionClan, are ready to pass down their traditions and lifestyle for the new chosen leaders. This is how it all began... Please R&R!


_**A Beginning with no End**_

Once in a time before the time of the warrior Clan cats, there were four other Clans. SpottedClan, LionClan, TigerClan, and SleekClan. SpottedClan ruled the rushing streams and rapids. LionClan roamed the forests and grassy woods. TigerClan lurked in the shadows in the unwanted, burnt places on the outskirts of the territory, while SleekClan dwelled on the breezy plataeas of the savannah. They were more the single type so only one cat lived in each Clan.

They lived in peace and tranquility with their own borders and territories when one day they decided to hold council in the forest of the Great Stars. SpottedClan spoke first. She was a young leopard with blue eyes and a challenging beautiful face,"I think something has to be done. We won't live forever and we need to carry out the forest." She looked worriedly at the towering four trees above, each symbolizing the Clans. SleekClan spoke second.

The old panther rasped,"I will die soon and the plataeas will not be occupied without me..."

He looked desperately at the TigerClan leader.

The TigerClan leader was ambitious and in a cunning, steady voice the tiger raised his amber, burning gaze,"The forest must be rules by one Clan. The others cannot survive alone without the strength of my Clan. They will fall to defeat."

He challengingly looked at the other leaders for a reply.

LionClan hesitated.

Finally, the magnificent lion looked up from the ground, his leaf-green gaze studied and sunk through the others like the trees themselves.

He shook his mane,"It is time to end our leadership. Cats after us must reign..." He glanced briefly at TigerClan,"Four Clans shall stand. None other, with us to guide them. We shall call ourselves StarClan. With us no longer alive, we cannot be called SpottedClan, SleekClan, and so forth! We shall choose our new names under new tradition."

TigerClan looked as if he would very much like to stuff something down LionClan's throat.

The lion looked at SpottedClan,"Choose." He coldly said.

The leopard didn't hesitate. She quickly meowed,"RiverClan, we shall be called. Known for our ability to swim, no turning back on decisions, and cunningness." She looked at the ground where a water puddle appeared, showing lifeless cat bodies floating mistily."I choose Lightstream, now called Lightstar..." A golden tabby tom appeared and his body glowed in the puddle and then disappeared.

SleekClan smiled weakly and the old cat said,"We shall be called WindClan, known for our kindness and fitfulness where all the rest of the cats dwell." SleekClan craned his neck and placed his paw over the puddle and pointed to one of the swirling cats,"I choose Chimestar." A white she-cat cat disappeared with a glow.

The tiger stepped forward,"I say ShadowClan should be our name. We shall be recognized for our ambitions, strength, merciless fighting, and coldness." He swirled his claw in the water, naming a small tortoiseshell tom cat,"Marshtail...Marshstar will lead my Clan well."

The tiger's eyes shone icily as he stepped back.

Finally, LionClan stepped forward. His eyes shone with love and he meowed tenderly,"ThunderClan, named for the high skies that gradually increase with stars as this Clan grows with might. Known for skill, love, willingness, bravery, and wisdom. Smokewisp, now Smokestar, is my sucessor." A dark gray she-cat appeared.

LeopardClan smiled,"Then let it be done. We are now StarClan."

The four cats that the Clans chose suddenly appeared before them. LionClan smiled at the rest of the Clans and they all disappeared into the starry sky above. A new world was going to begin. Beforethe leopard, panther, tiger, and lion disappeared, the magnificent golden cat meowed the words the forest would never forget:

"_Fire alone shall save our Clan."_

He went into the sky as the cats that the leaders picked suddenly appeared. Chimestar flicked her tail,"What happened?"

Marshstar snorted,"You stupid kittypet. We are now the leaders of the Clans. Now you should start acting like one."

Smokestar butted in,"Marshstar, we should all confused about this place. It is new to us, as we were formerly street cats...I think we are in some kind of forest."

Lightstar licked his tabby pelt,"As soon as I see some water I will be happy."

Marshstar looked at the tall trees towering over them,"What is this waste of wood blocking my sun?" He snarled.

Smokestar sighed as Chimestar saw a rabbit hop by. The WindClan leader's interest pricked up,"Wherever it is, it has prey!"

Marshstar couldn't argue with that. The he said,"Well, I'm going to mark my borders like the first Clans said to us...I should start now to get the biggest land..."His eyes sparkled as he stalked away.

Lightstar rolled his eyes and said,"Farewell, Smokestar, Chimestar. I should start hunting for my new Clan now..."He dipped his head and padded off to the streams.

Chimestar also nodded,"I should start building camp. I shall see you soon, Smokestar." She disappeared with a flick of her tail and Smokestar was left there alone under Fourtrees.

She watched the branches ruffle under the breeze and Smokestar sighed, seeing a faint image of the LionClan leader.

The trees were even rustling softly.

"Fire alone shall save our Clan...Fire alone..."

Smokewisp dipped her head,"Firestar will come soon...I promise."

She with that, she padded into her own territory, leaving the trees to chant.

"Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle."

But that was a new prophecy yet to come...sooner than you'd think...


End file.
